1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to asset management. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and processes for technology asset management.
2. Background Information
Known systems for technology asset management, such as intellectual property management, include docketing systems. Docketing systems typically include a data record corresponding to an intellectual property asset such as a patent application, a trademark application, and so forth. The docketing data record includes information identifying the intellectual property asset and legal deadlines for taking actions related to prosecution and/or maintenance of the intellectual property asset. Docketing systems are usually directed to tracking an intellectual property asset after an application corresponding to the intellectual property asset has been filed, for example, with the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
Another example of a known technology asset management system can provide statistical information related to the patent prosecution of an invention disclosure. Examples of the statistical information include number of issued patents, number of specific patent application types, number of inventors, and so on.
These known systems do not, for example, manage information related to a substantial portion of developing, protecting, and obtaining value for the intellectual property asset. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for technology asset management.